Creepypastas are Fun to Write About
by Jen Ramen
Summary: Creepypasta scenarios for one and all, so step right up for 8 creepypastas x reader in one fanfic! As the title says, this was fun to write!
1. Meeting

**hey guys!**

**I was on quotev reading creepypasta boyfriend senarios and i waz like _i wanna write some!_**

**So here i am doing so... hope ya like it~!**

**everyone has a different name btw if you want to know it heres the names in order**

**Mona ****Esma ****Lemmy ****Eris Kat Illy Jen Mira**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Slenderman<span>**

I didn't like this. I didn't like it one bit! I was stuck in a forest with only a flashlight, it was dark, the trees seemed endless, and that strange staticy buzzing sound was _really_ starting to hurt my head. None the less, I continued on. Well I tried to, when my flashlight suddenly decided to give up on life! Stupid flashlight... Suddenly, everything, even that sound, went quiet, and I no longer felt alone. I turned to see a tall man with no face looming over me. I were too terrified to move, or even scream. For some reason he just held out a hand. I took it slowly, and suddenly I was out of the forest.

I turned to him. "Th-thank you so much..."

He nodded. "Usually..." he said. "I'd have killed you, but I suppose you can be an acception. Good day Mona."

"Wait how did you-" before I could finish he disappeared. "know my name..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Masky<span>**

Forests are comforting... but only at night for some reason. I walked through the dark forest calmly until I heard some strange sounds. Suddenly, a random guy with a mask popped out, holding a big rock. He saw me, and before I could blink he charged at me with the rock raised for a strike. I side stepped, leaving a foot out to trip him. He yelped, mask planting into the ground. Heheh, mask planting. I kneeled down next to him.

"Next time, ask a girl her name before you try to attack, okay?" I stood and left him there like nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hoodie<span>**

Cheesecake is amazing, but sadly I couldn't have it as much as I wished. So today I was going to buy some! Though I left the store a little later than I expected: it's hard to pick one cheesecake. It was dark as I walked home with my prize, and as I passed an ally I heard chuckling. From the shadows emerged a man and _holy snapples he's got a gun!_

I imediately booked it down the street, but the man was pretty good at aiming for someone who was chasing girls at night. He barely missed me a couple of times. After a while, I suddenly heard a clang followed by a thud. Turning, I saw the man knocked out, possibly dead. Standing above him was a person wearing orange, holding a bloody pipe. He looked in my direction and put a gloved finger to the red line on his mask that formed a frown. I nodded and ran home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ticci Toby<span>**

I've always been a hyperactive person. I just couldn't help it! Everything in the world had my interest, even violence. Okay, especially violence. But I won't tell anyone; I'm a good girl! In school I'd twiddle my thumbs and ignore the urge to take the siccors and snip someone with them. Now that I'm all grown up, I still resist that urge. I go to the forest and talk to the trees. They always listen to me, even if they don't talk back much.

One day while doing this, I heard a tree cry out in pain. As I rushed to the sound, the cries kept coming. I stopped when my eyes fell apon a boy throwing hatchets at the tree. "Stop it! You're hurting her!" He looked up at me with his orange goggles.

"So?" he said, his voiced muffed by the mouth guard. "Trees don't talk."

"They talk to me!" His neck twitched.

"You're weird..." After that he walked off. I huffed and felt the trees injuries. A tear rolling down my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eyeless Jack<span>**

For many odd reasons, I disliked meat. People didn't bother asking so I didn't bother explaining. One day, as I sat in the tree in my back yard, I noticed something wrong with my neighbors house. I climbed the tree over to the window and opened it. The scent of blood hit me and I cringed. Getting in and looking around, the first thing I saw was that my neighbor was dead and their kidney was missing. Wow. Second, I heard the most revolting sound behind me. I turned to see a man eating the said missing kidney, and I wanted to puke, but instead I gagged.

"What, don't like organs?" he asked, grinning.

"More like I dislike meat in general."

"Your loss." With that he jumped out the window.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Laughing Jack<strong>

Oh gosh, this must have been the most awful day of my life! I was forced in here by my bullies, yes I have bullies in college, because well... they're bullies, what do you expect? This carnival was abandoned long before I wad born, and I was afraid of it. My father used to work here, and he said the reason it was abandoned was because children would go missing at night and found the next day dead in the carnival.

At first I didn't notice, but the song that plays in those old jack in the boxs when you turned the handle was playing faintly, and getting louder. Then the insane laughter joined it. It got so loud I covered my ears. Then, it stopped. Slowly, I turned around to see the most terrifying thing ever. A monochrome clown with a cone nose and razor sharp teeth grinned at me, his face so close his nose touching mine. Any closer and it would probably stab my nose. I froze when he blinked, and trembled as he chuckled.

"Hello there kiddo! Want to play a game?" I didn't really want to know what game he wanted to play, so I ran. Only to bump into him. "Aw don't be scared." I shook my head and ran. I closed my eyes, because I believe that if you can't see something in your mind while your eyes are closed, it does'nt exist. So far it has worked for me ever since I was little. As I ran, I imagined the entrance to the carnival, away from the clown, the bullies gone. When I opened my eyes it was exactly what I imagined. Looking back into the carvial one last time, I made my way home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ben Drowned<span>**

I was a gamer, and I loved it a lot. I even worked at a Game Stop for crying out loud! One day, a customer came in looking sad. They handed me an N64 cartrage.

"A friend of mine died commiting suicide and this was given to me the night he died... I don't want it so please..."

"Um... sorry but we don't really sell these, even used ones..."

"I don't want any money from it, I just want to get rid of it. You can have it for yourself for all I care." The turned swiftly and left.

That night, I stared at the game on the desk in my room. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt... I do have the system after all." I popped the game in and started it. "Coolio, Majoras Mask. Never played it so this'll be fun!" Under the first file was the name BEN "Huh. So there's a file on it still. Okay, well I guess I'll see what's supposed to happen in the game, then play it myself." So I messed around with the file for a bit when it started to glitch. Pretty sure Link floating and setting on fire isn't normal. Eventually I got frusterated and went to get some water. On the way back I hit my head, so before I attempted to play again, I laid on the carpeted floor face down, because that's what I do. I heard a sound behind me and thought it was my cat, Minty. So I looked over there. Did I mention my door was closed, and the only light was from the T.V.? No? Well now I have. What I saw was something not so tall, standing perfectly still, wearing green, creepily illuminated by the T.V., and staring right at me. I screamed so loud, I'm sure Minty went deaf. I flailed around and turned on the light. Nothing was there, but I think I saw something go into the T.V.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jeff the Killer<span>**

I really didn't mind the dark. People thought I was weird though. Basically my life was reading, writing, and reading some more. What did I write? I wrote murder mysteries, most of which scared many people. Some of my friends say that I shouldn't have children, so I wrote one where the child was the killer, and some where children died. Needless to say I wasn't liked among parents. One night I woke up and noticed my window open. If this were something I read, there'd be a killer in here. So I pretended to be asleep: I'm good at controling how I breathe. Then I heard someone approach my bed. So I sprung out and startled them. Then I realized: this guy is that mysterious murderer I've so much of. I was fasinated with his killings.

He recovered from his startled state and raised the knife. "Go To Sleep!"

"NOPE!"

"Huh?!"

As I continued a series of Nopes, I pushed the confused killer out the window and shut it. "Nope. Not dying tonight."


	2. Meeting Again

**Well you guys seem to like it as much as me so lets continue**

**this chapter is more of a get-to-know for the girls in this story**

**also Esma is now Quill cos the name fits better**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Slenderman<span>**

After that night, I stayed away from the forest as best as I could, but for some reason tonight, I'm standing at the edge of the forest, trying to figure out why I've come here. "Mona?" I jumped, spinning around to see him again. "Why are you here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out myself."

He sighed. "Well come with me, I suppose we could take a stroll."

"O-okay..." I followed him into the woods. We talked about things such as how he lives in a mansion with other killers, and my job of being and artist for this weird lady's novels. "You know what Mr. Slendy? You'd be perfect for me to draw. The novelist I draw for only needs black white and red. Sometimes more red than I'd prefer."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Her name is Mira, and she writes some pretty good stuff, though a lot of people find it morbid and disturbing."

"Perhaps I'll read some of her work." I smiled.

"If you want, I can bring you one next time. Since I do the art, I get a free copy."

"Yes, I'd like that." We got back to the edge and I left with a wave. So I suppose you could say we're friends.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Masky<span>**

I've beem coming to the forest more and more, no matter what time of day, as long as I don't have a patient waiting for councling. There's one patient in particular that I see the moment she walks in the lobby. She is a worrysome woman. So on days I see her, I wait until after the apointmet to go out. Today, I found the man I tripped waiting for me. "So... you going to attack me again?" He shook his head no. "Good."

"That hurt ya'know... when you tripped me..."

"It's supposed to teach you to mind your manners."

"And just what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a councler."

"Not like any councler I've met!"

"I've delt with all sorts of phsycopaths."

"Wow your strange, but I guess I am too..."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hoodie<span>**

I sat in the park, sighing with delight as I ate my cheesecake. Last night didn't really faze me because I was used to things like that. My life wasn't very pleasnt, so I just coped with it, eventually opening a store for people who like scary theories. Above was my home, which was connected to the store, so I didn't go out much. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked to see the man who saved me. I smiled at him.

"Hallo! Thanks for saving my life back there." He waved. "Wanna sit down and have some cheesecake? It'll kinda be like my treat in return of last night." He nodded and we shared the delicious pastry.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ticci Toby<span>**

I told her about what happened. I told miss Quill all about it. Now I sit in silence next to that tree, waiting for her to say something, anything.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" It was that boy. I didn't do anything. "That tree ain't gonna say hello."

"You're right... she won't... you know why?" I glared at him. "BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER!"

"Look, I'm sorry about what I did. I was angry. If it helps... I went and got this." He held a tree sapling that was the same type as the one who died. It's curious voiced filled the silence in my heart.

"Can we... plant it right here?"

"Sure.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eyeless Jack<span>**

When the police came, I didn't tell them what I knew. I didn't feel like getting a person who could have killed me right then and didn't arrested. Working on editing Mira's latest corpse party of a novel, I sat back and sighed. This is why. This is why I don't like meat. It's not all bad. Jen's a vegitarian and she's helped me out with a lot. Though she just eats a bunch of ramen now a days.

I heard my window open, and that smell filled my nose. I didn't bother to look up. "Didn't I say I disliked meat?"

The man smirked. "Yeah."

"So why did you bring a kidney? If you wanted to thank me, I'd like some coffee thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For not telling the police that I saw you."

"Oh..."

"You gonna get me that coffee?"

I heard a sigh. "What kind?" I looked up at him with a smile.

"Mint chocolate please."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Laughing Jack<strong>

I came to class the next day only to hear those stuck up people whisper amongst themselves, though loud enough so I could hear it.

"Ugh she's still here."

"I was sure if she went into that carnival she'd disappear."

"She should just die." I shut my eyes tightly.

_I wish they would disappear..._

"I can help." My eyes snapped open. It was him. I was back in the carnival. When had I imagined being there?! I shut my eyes again. _Go back go back GET ME OUT OF HERE!_ "Sorry kiddo. I can't let you leave just yet. You surprised me, you being able to go anywhere if you think about it. You're not at all like any other human."

"What do you mean?" I remember my sister once saying something like that. _"Jen, why do they bully us?" She looked at me with her grin._

_"Cos we aren't human like they are. With humans and people like us, they either accept it or thet can't cope with it so they try to make it easier for them. Everyone we meet will either accept us or reject us. Who knows, maybe we'll find others that are the same way."_

As I thought about that, I wondered. _Is this what she meant? Is he... someone like me?_

"That's right kiddo! I knew you'd figure it out!"

"So you're not like everyone else?"

"Yep! I'm Laughing Jack."

"Are you the one who killed thpse children?"

"Yes. But they were awful little brats like the ones who teased you and your sister."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Now it has been a while, but if you want I can take care of your bullies."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ben Drowned<span>**

I sat in my room, eating ramen, petting Minty, who sure enough isn't deaf yet. Lately I've been sleeping with my light on. It's embarassing, but I need my dang sleep! I texted Kat after that night, but she said she was busy with the latest novel, so all I have is that darn cat she gave me. I sipped some tea and continued to play SSBB, trolling the CUP players with Toon Link. Suddenly Toony looked like his eyes were red and he started moving on his own. I got a text box saying _That All You Got Ramen Girl?_ "Ohohoho, well then! Let's see how ya like this!" I set the CUP level on brutal and watched Toon Link get trolled for once. Another text appeared. _You shouldn't have done that..._ "Please, I'm a girl who can deal with Phsycoe, Insani, and Nova. Which is no easy feat let me tell you." My TV glitch spazzed and a boy who looked like Link but short like Toon Link came out of it. "You! You're the creeper that scared me!"

"Yeah? So what?"

"I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH THE LIGHTS ON BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Hey hey chill. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"Well you did!"

"Geeze alright! I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"Wanna play Kirby?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jeff the Killer<span>**

After that I began to write in the perspective of the killer. I think it would be great to see the innocent victims being deceived the entire time. As I wrote, I left the window open in case my inspiration decided to return. Sure enough he did. I looked up and smiled. "Hello murderer."

"You're evil."

"Oh?"

"Who in their right mind pushes a murderer out a window."

"Who in their right mind murders another?"

"Touché. "

"You fascinate me."

"Do I?"

"Yes. In fact, seeing you in person, your face fascinates me as well. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you agree."

"I'm Mira."

"Jeff."


End file.
